Talent
by A Day Too Late - 45
Summary: yah, lame title, but whatevs, im new. Robin, is sick of people treating him like he's a kid, so he decides to show, or rather sing to them, that he can take care of himself, because it will always be him against the world. bad summary, and rated T because im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day.

Ok, not THE day, that was three years ago, but the day of the talent show. And it so happened that he was in it, along with the whole senior class because the principle thought it would be a good way to remember their last year in high school.

Psh yah right, more like humiliate you.

He was beyond nervous. Yes, he the Robin the boy wonder- though he was planning on changing that after graduation- was nervous. But, this was the first time that he would ever sing in front of someone so he guessed that it was ok to be nervous. He knew how to play many musical instruments and his mother had always told him what a wonderful voice he had, and he had a whole book filled with songs he had written, but he sang and played when he was by himself, and when he had free time would he write in his songbook. He didn't need anyone to tell him he was good, or bad, he didn't want anyone to know what he truly felt in his music. Anything that he had ever written in that songbook spoke about what he was feeling, and he didn't want anyone knowing how he felt. Or in Wally's place just make fun of him about how girly that was.

He didn't want there pity, or sympathy, because no one could understand how he felt no matter how hard they tried. Sure, Bruce might have known how it felt when his parents died, but he wasn't him, he didn't know exactly how he felt. And he had gotten older, he had coped differently, and he had acted differently than Bruce. Bruce didn't really understand him.

Honestly he was sick and tired of people trying to pry into his life, whether it be the team, or the league, the media, his teachers, hell even Bruce and Alfred! He just wanted his space, and for people to stop acting like he was that same scared little kid that lost his parents. He was a hero dangit! He didn't wake up crying from a nightmare, he didn't need to be around anyone because he was afraid that if he wasn't they would disappear. He was stronger now, he had trained himself to never let anyone see what he truly felt. Heck batman was an open book, people were just to stupid to see it, because they just thought he was emotionless, but he wasn't!

Some days he wishes that he could just leave. To go anywhere he wanted and not have to worry about people, and what they wanted of him. Forget about everyone, and everything, and start a blank slate. But he cant do that, because the league and the team was counting on him, and as much as he would love to say "screw you" to all of them, he will still continue to do what he does best. Take shit from all of them.

But maybe he could change that tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Why did he agree to do this?

He should have just called in sick, or at least had some Gotham crazy come and ruin the show.

It would be much better than having to deal with this. Because he could clearly see members of the Justice League, and Young Justice sitting in the room as clear as day.

Why did Artemis tell them they had a talent show, and that they were in it. Of course, the team didn't know that he was there friend Robin, but the League members did. He could even see Clark with a video camera. Great, just…great.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Right now Artemis and Barbara were demonstrating techniques of martial arts, both were in traditional martial art garbs. He was the last one, so there were two more people before he went on. He was wearing black skinny jeans with black combat boots, and a white t-shirt that fit very nicely with his body with a black leather jacket over. His hair was artfully messy, and his bass guitar strapped around his shoulder. He had already caught several girls giggling like mad when they saw him, and he was fighting the VERY strong urge to tell them to shut up.

It had taken him over a month to finish the song he was going to sing, and he was proud of the way it turned out. He hadn't told anyone what he was going to do for the talent show, not even Bruce could get anything out of him, and he was the god dam Batman! He had been very careful when practicing making sure no one was around, even checking to make sure that Bruce hadn't bugged anything. Because you honestly didn't know with him.

"And now for the last act of the night, Richard Grayson." the judge called. The crowd looked shocked as he walked out, obviously about the fact they had never seen his hair without hair gel, and what he was wearing. He caught some girls giggling AGAIN.

"Hi, I'm Richard Grayson, and I will be singing a song that I wrote. Its called Me Against the World." he said.

He started playing his guitar, slow and steady, till he strummed a very loud cord, that shocked all of them. He was fighting the urge to laugh at their faces. He started singing

_**I'm not gonna be**_

_**Just apart of their game**_

_**I'm not gonna be**_

_**Just the victim**_

_**They're taking my dreams**_

_**And they tear them apart**_

_**'til I'm just like them**_

_**I've got no place to go**_

_**I've got no where to run**_

_**They love to watch me fall**_

_**They think they know it all**_

_He was tired of playing helpless victim when he was on missions. The team, and League thought just because he was human, and the youngest that he couldn't handle it. Batman thought that he would just screw up, if he ever let him go alone, and only let him take on the lackeys; even then he was being lenient. They all want him to be just like them, because he was different, because he did things differently, because he had different things in mind for his own justice. They love it when he falls, because they want to see if he could, and would pick himself up after it, or if he would just brake under the pressure and walk away from it. They think they know everything, and he was tired of it!_

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**_

_**That's what they always said**_

_**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**_

_**But I'll make it on my own**_

_**I've gotta prove them wrong**_

_**Me against the world**_

_**It's me against the world**_

_They basically think of him as some nightmare, a disaster. He even remembers one of the Leaguers saying that after a mission when_ _to them he had messed up. Oh, so going after the villain was more important than saving that little girl; he thought that saving her was more important them some stupid villain. Isn't that what being a hero was all about saving the innocent, because that's why he did it. He wanted no one to feel like he did. They think that he should just give up, because apparently he was just some lost cause, not a hero. But he would prove them wrong; he CAN and WILL make it on his own._

_**I won't let them change**_

_**How I feel in my heart**_

_**I'm not gonna let them control me**_

_**I won't let them shove**_

_**All their thoughts in my head**_

_**And I'll never be like them**_

_He was not going to let any of them control him. Not anymore. Not the League, not the team, not Batman. No, he was not going to let them shove their thoughts in his head; he wasn't going to be like them. Because he knew what was really right in his heart, and he was not going to let them change that._

_**I've got no place to go**_

_**I've got no where to run**_

_**They love to watch me fall**_

_**They think they know it all**_

_He had nowhere left to go, and he had no place left to run, but that was ok with him. Because he could fly. So it didn't matter if he was going to fall. he would just fly before he hit the ground._

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**_

_**That's what they always said**_

_**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**_

_**But I'll make it on my own**_

_**I'm gonna prove them wrong**_

_**It's me against the world**_

_**Me against the world**_

The crowd was shocked. They had never known that he could sing this good, and play that well. He made professionals look like amateurs. He played with a passion they had never seen. All the girls, young and old, super hero and civilian, had no idea how good looking he was until now. They had always thought of him as some short and scrawny little kid, but now they realized how much taller he had gotten, and they could clearly see his abs from the white shirt that fit VERY well, and the leather jacket fit his toned arms just as well. How did they not see this before.

_**Now I'm sick of this waiting**_

_**So come on and take your shot**_

_**You can spit all your insults**_

_**But nothing you say is gonna change me**_

_**You can sit there and judge me**_

_**Say what you want to**_

_**I'll never let you in**_

_He was sick and tired of waiting. So why not just let them take there best shot? He could handle it. He could take their insults, they could judge him, say what they want about him. No matter how hard they tried, he would NEVER let them in._

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**_

_**That's what they always said**_

_**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**_

_**But I'll make it on my own**_

_**Me against the world**_

_It will always be him against the world_

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**_

_**That's what they always said**_

_**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**_

_**But I'll make it on my own**_

_**I've got to prove them wrong**_

_**They'll never bring me down**_

_No matter what_

_**I'll never fall in line**_

_**I'll make it on my own**_

_**Me against the world **_

_But he could take it_

He looked to see the crowd, and couldn't help but smirk. The whole crowd had there mouths hanging open, even hero's. They were completely speechless. Then one person started clamping, witch led to another, and another till the whole crowd was on their feet cheering and clapping. Except the League. He could see them coming to a realization, about what this song was really about. They saw how he would lock gazes with them, and only them. They new it wasnt about the villains.

He walked off the stage and out of the school, he didnt care about who won, he just wanted them to know.

Well, judging by their faces after that he was sure they knew now.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: hey this is an author note to tell you that i do not own Young Justice or the song Me Against the World, that belongs to simple plan who by the way is awesome. i dont really know if your supposed to write this with the chapter, but i forgot so im just doing it now. oh and by the way Skylar016 i know that Robin would never say those things to them, but i like my Robin dark. *wink wink* oh wow, that sounded incredibly rascist, and i am sorry to those i have offended. and thank you greekfreek101. now, i dont know if you want me to leave it at that, or do you want me to do something about what the League might think, and Bruce was there to just to let you know, i just didnt want to name them, but i will tell you who was there. well, obviously Clark, and Diana, Dinah, Oliver, Barry, and well, if you want to you can imagine if anyone else was there, but im just thinking those ones. well, there it is so if you want review, review, if you dont then ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: ok, first off im so sorry! i have been so busy with school, and i had an accident so i can barely type ( do not worry nothing to serious) im sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter, its just that i dont know how this story is going to go,so I am going to ask you peoples to tell me how you want this to play out.

here are some things i was thinking:

A) I will do each of the leagues p.o.v. on what they think about this piece of information, and go searching for him, with the team following. They find him and he tells them off, and then there's this huge fight where the team ends up finding he's Robin, and that Bruce is Batman, and basically he leaves and they cant find him. (ill think of a better ending if you chose this one.)

B) its done in third person, and the league is basically thinking the same things about this. They follow the sound of his guitar where he is playing another song ( I think this song fits like perfectly) and they see that they've been missing out in his life, so much that they dont even know him anymore, so they try to make things right. and well ill come up with the end later

C) you tell me what you want to happen

Again so sorry for how long this is taking, i just want to know how you want this to play out, so please tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hey! ok well, i think i know how this is gonna play out now, thanks to Sairey13! i actually really liked what you suggested, and it helped me out of this funk, so thanks :) well, i decided since its a friday i was going to post this, even though its really short. but hey better than nothing right?**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. **

Bruces P.O.V

What… just happened?

I watched as Richard walked off the stage, and I was speechless. I have never seen anyone sing with so much passion, yet there was so much anger in his eyes. The only times I have ever seen Richard angry, it was at his parents killer; he was just an easy going kid, I had never seen him angry with me, sure he got irritated, but who didn't? But anger, no, never and… it hurt. To see the boy, that I see as my son, having that cold, unforgiving, angry gaze directed at me. But then again is he really my son? Because he doesn't seem to think so, doesn't seem to want to. Honestly, I had never known he played the guitar, or that he could sing. It was a whole other side of him that I had never seen. I'm the World's Greatest Detective, the boy has lived with me for 8 years, and I barely know him anymore!. The boy was good at hiding things. Perhaps to good.

Clarks and Diana's P.O.V

We looked at each other to see the other staring back. We didn't have to say anything, because we knew what the other was thinking.

What was that?

Sure, we both knew that he had written that song, I mean why would he lie about that? But what he sang, it sounded like it was directed towards us. He had made eye contact with us, and his gaze, it looked angry. We could both see it, that barely controlled anger, but also… emptiness. Was that possible? To be angry, but also empty? We didn't know and we really didn't want to know how.

Dinah and Oliver's P.O.V

Wow

We both glanced at each other, silently asking the same question.

Did we have him spend too much time with Roy?

Barry's P.O.V

I can see things faster than others. It comes with my powers, yet I wouldn't be able to say that I saw this coming. Where was that little kid that would come over to my house just to eat all the candy that was in it, and get high off of it? Where was the boy that would get into all sorts of trouble with Roy and Wally? Where was the kid that would always use those dang eyes to get what he wanted from Bats? The kid that would always have that mischivieous glint in his eyes that you just knew he was going to do something that would probably get him arrested? Where was that shit eating grin he used when he got me or anyother Leaguer in trouble, and then leave with that chilling cackle, before we could get are hands on him?

Where was the kid I used to think of as my nephew?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! ok, I am so sorry! school has been such a pain that I just totally forgot about this story! Well, today had been a good day. I got an A on my history test, did good in Science, have no homework, and am eating a bowl of coffee icecream. Best day ever. So I decided that I would right today and post another chapter. I hope this was worth the wait! Oh, and Richard in 16. I always thought he skipped two grades and was in Artemis's class. Enjoy! Oh and have fun with the cliffhanger ;)**

Third person

The judge walked back onto stage after they had decided who won. Third place went to Bette Kane, who had choreographed her own dance routine. Second had gone to Artemis and Barbara. Now they were going to give first place.

"And first place goes to Richard Grayson!" the audience cheered and clapped, who started getting confused after a several seconds later when Richard hadn't come. "I said Richard Grayson!" the man said again getting annoyed that he wouldn't come. Some kid started walking on stage and whispered In the mans ear.

"Well, it seems that Richard has left the building for an unknown reason." he said. The Leaguers didn't stay for another moment. They all made there way out as quietly and quickly as they could and met outside.

"Ok got any idea where he could have gone?" Barry asked. Everyone shook their heads. It was silent for a couple seconds.

"Hey, do you guys here that?" Clark asked. He had his head tilted to the side that he heard the sounds from.

"Clark, not all of us have super hearing." Barry said irritated.

"It sounds like a guitar." he said, "the one that Richard used."

"Well, then lead us to it." Ollie said. And with that they all ran in the direction of Gotham's cliffs, completely unaware of the team trailing behind them.

Teams P.O.V

"Why is Bruce Wayne with the League?" Artemis asked. The team had seen the League and Bruce Wayne run off after that Grayson kid didn't show, this caused their curiousness to spike and were now following them.

"Maybe he asked them to help find his son?" Wally suggested

"Yah, but he didn't even ask, they all went off at the same time." Meagan said.

"Hey does anyone else hear that?" Connor said. "We don't all have super hearing Connor!" Wally yelled. It really got irritating when the clone did that. He knew they couldn't hear, so, really?

"It sounds just like that guitar that kid was using." Connor said.

"It must be what the League and Mr. Wayne are following." Kaldur said. It was silent for a couple of moments. They didn't want to walk into something personel, but they were curious. A battle of what to do was raging in their heads; leave them and never know what happened, or follow and spy on them having the curiousness quenched, but probably getting in major trouble when they found out they were following them.

"... We're still gonna follow right?" Meagan asked unsure.

Wally flashed her a devious smirk. "Totally."

Well, that settled that.

Third person

The League followed the music till they were at the cliffs. The sea was crashing on the side of the cliffs, almost deafening, yet they could hear the music as clear as day. They spotted a figure standing close to the edge, and they knew at once that it was Richard.

They were about to go and walk over, but before they could he started to sing. They were completely shocked when he started to sing. Sure they had heard him sing just an hour ago, but it was still completely breath taking. He didn't sing like he did back at the school, this was softer, and sadder than what he sang back there. An unspoken agreemant was made. They would watch, then talk.

**I tried to be perfect**

**But nothing was worth it**

**I don't believe it makes me real**

**I thought it'd be easy**

**But no one believes me**

**I meant all the things I said**

He closed his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to spill over. Why couldn't they understand? He tried so hard for them to understand, but they just didn't. Why was he different? Why didn't they see he couldn't be like them? Why couldn't they believe him? He's tried to tell them, he really has, but they wouldn't believe him. HE MEANT EVERYTHING!

**If you believe it's in my soul**

**I'd say all the words that I know**

**Just to see if it would show**

**That I'm trying to let you know**

**That I'm better off on my own**

If they would just believe him, he would tell them everything. He would tell them that he couldn't take it anymore, that every time he thought, he thought of ways to end it. Ways to get rid of his pain. Both physically and mentally. He would tell them. But they never listened. So why stay where no one was gonna be there for him? Why stay with people who didn't care for him? It was sad, really. They were heroes. They listened to everyone's cries for help. So why weren't they listening to his?

It would be better to leave. Permanently.

He walked over to the ledge, so close his toes were hanging off of the cliff. The League gasped.

**This place is so empty**

**My thoughts are so tempting**

**I don't know how it got so bad**

**Sometimes it's so crazy**

**That nothing can save me**

**But it's the only thing that I have**

Maybe he should do it? It was so, so tempting to just end it. End all of the pain. But he knew that he couldn't. Then he would just be admitting his defeat, and he would never do that. But he also knew that they weren't going to save him from his pain, so why stay where no one could fill the emptiness he felt?

It's crazy isn't it? How everything got this bad?

**If you believe it's in my soul**

**I'd say all the words that I know**

**Just to see if it would show**

**That I'm trying to let you know**

**That I'm better off on my own**

He was tired of crying out for help. No one was going to listen to him, so why not just be alone? At least then he wouldn't be filled with false hope that some one would be there for him. That someone would answer his cry for help.

**I tried to be perfect**

**It just wasn't worth it**

**Nothing could ever be so wrong**

**It's hard to believe me**

**It never gets easy**

**I guess I knew that all along**

He tried so hard to be perfect, but it just wasn't enough. It just wasn't worth it. They didn't believe him, but then again why should they? Wasn't he just some dirty circus kid? A spoiled little brat? A charity case? A stupid side-kick? Why would they want to listen to someone like that?

**If you believe it's in my soul**

**I'd say all the words that I know**

**Just to see if it would show**

**That I'm trying to let you know**

**That I'm better off on my own**

He made up his mind. He's had enough.

The League was absolutely stunned. They couldn't move.

Richard was staring right at them. But that wasn't the most surprising thing. His eyes, the Azure/Saphire that they remembered, were now an almost pitch black; they were streaming with tears, his eyes so clouded and storming with such grief, pain, and anger it was agonizing to look at. They didn't know what to say, but after a painful couple of seconds, Richard spoke.

"Nice night isn't it?" his voice it was an almost robotic calm, so much different then what his eyes were telling them. He looked up into the sky, causing the Leaguers to look also. "Looks like it's going to rain." and he was right. The sky was filled with dark clouds that threatened to brake with rain. No more than 5 seconds later the sky started crying tears from the heavens, almost as if it knew what was to happen.

"What brings you here? You know besides to spy on me." He said.

The League spared glances at each other, Bruce spoke. "Dick, we didn't come here to spy on you. You left, and we came because we were worried."

Dick gave a bitter laugh. "Yah, you were worried I might hurt someone. You probably think I'm unstable."

Bruce shook his head, "Dick, that's not what I said."

"You don't have to say it. I can see it in your eyes. You're taking caution, thinking any second I'll either jump off this cliff, attack you, or start running." He took a deep breath, "Well, I will, you just have to figure out which one." He turned his attention back on the raging sea.

"You know, it's crazy isn't it? It seems like just yesterday I was smiling and laughing without a care in the world, then I blink, and everything in my life turned to hell. I didn't feel like smiling or laughing; I had no reason to. But you didn't see that did you? You thought everything was just hunky-dory when it really wasn't. You didn't care, but then again why would you? No one cares for the unstable, broken, sad, orphan circus boy, do they?" He let out a ragged sigh. "Not even my own parents."

"Dick, don't you dare think like that! Your parents loved you, more than anything. You are not just some orphan. We all care about you! Don't you dare think that any of us don't!" Bruce said. How could he ever think like that?

"I would believe you Bruce, but you've lied to me to much. I just can't trust you anymore. Not the League." He looked pass them. "Not even the Team."

The Team gasped, letting the League know exactly where they were. How did he see them?

"What are you doing here." Barry commanded. Wally flinched. It was never a good thing when Uncle Barry talked like that. He only talked like that when he was angry, hungry, and tired. Not a good combination for a speedster.

"I am sorry Flash, but we came because we were curious why you and Mr. Wayne left together." Kaldur said. "I know it was wrong to come and follow you, but we were greatly curious."

The League glanced nervously at each other. They knew how secretive the Bats were, and did not want to get in trouble for spilling there biggest secret. They looked at Bruce, waiting for his answer. They sure as hell weren't gonna be the ones to answer this question.

Richard just gave his chilling cackle, though this one sounded a little off to them, causing everyone to look at his. "You really haven't figured it out yet have you? Come on, why would The League be searching for me with Wayne here?" The Team just gave him confused looks. He shook his head. "You certainly aren't the brightest bunch are you? Come on I'll give you some hints. I run around at night, jumping off of roof tops, fighting bad guys with a guy who has a fascination with Bats. Ring any bells?"

The Team's mouths just about hit the floor.

"R-Rob?" Wally asked. "No way..." He couldn't believe it. This was the guy he was friends with since he was 12. And he just straight out told them his secret! He had been trying to tell them for years! This just wasn't possible.

Artemis was speachless. This kid was not her fellow non-meta on their team. This kid was not Robin. Just couldn't be. There were just to different, not even close to being the same person. But she guessed it was all part of their facade, and if it was the kid was damm good. Kaldur, Meagan, and Connor didn't really know who Richard Grayson was, just that he was one of the richest kids in the country, but it was still pretty surprising. They wouldn't have guessed.

"Well, it's not Robin anymore. Robin is dead to me now." The League and team was speachless. He was not saying what they thought he was saying, was he? "W-what do you mean?" Artemis asked cautiously.

"I'm done. I'm done with this team, I'm done with the League, I'm done with Batman, I'm done with Robin. I'm done with all of you, and all of this." He took his utility belt out of his pocket and tossed it at there feet. He glared right at them, his glare so intense they had to look away. " And I'm never coming back."

And with that he jumped.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry, but soooo caught up in school. Well, because it's the weekend i decided to write! Well, this is the last chapter to Talent, isn't it sad? Im tearing up... So anyways, now that i'm done, I hope you enjoy this last chapter, because Lord knows I had fun writing it. Oh, and i just had a birthday! soooo, whoever can guess my age right first, I will right a oneshot of their desire! Just no slash!**

**Disclaimer: They mock me...**

* * *

"Dick!" "Robin!" came a chorus of yells. They ran over to the ledge where Dick jumped off of, but with the storm and ocean raging they couldn't see a thing. "Someone has to go after him!" Wally yelled. Anyone that could fly flew all around in hopes of finding Richard, and Aqualad jumped into the ocean to see if he could find his friend. Eveyone else went to search on land.

After hours of searching all they all they found was his jacket and guitar.

Some dropped to their knees, the burden being to much. Others couldn't even move. No one could believe it, they couldn't find him and if he hadn't drowned he would have died from hipothermia. He was gone. The first side-kick and last surviving member of the Flying Graysons was dead. No one, not even Batman, could stop the tears that spilled from their eyes. It was their fault, all of theirs. If they would have just paid attention to him more, made him see that they cared about him, made him feel he was loved none of this would have ever happened.

Everyone could say he jumped by his own choice, but to them it felt like they were the ones who pushed him.

* * *

They still searched even after 3 months of nothing. Not in hopes of finding him alive because they new that he wasn't, but because they still coldn't believe it. They now searched to truly know. They just had to.

They had yet to tell anyone that he was gone. Bruce had told the world that he had gone on a journey around the world like he had done, it was a good excuse but he knew it would not hold up for long. He would have to tell the world soon that his son was gone. But how could he tell the world that when even he couldn't believe it himself? So that is why they searched.

Bruce knew that he would have to tell Haly about what had happened. He was pratically the boys grandfather and the circus was his first family. If anyone should know first it would be them. They were his family after all.

So when the circus stopped in Gotham he was there.

He walked along the circus grounds remembering the first time he had come here. It was the first day he had met Dick over eight years ago. Had it really been that long? It seemed like just yesterday he was that eight year old swinging off the chandelier nearly giving Alfred a heart attack while he was laughing in the backround. God, how he missed that kid. He kept on thinking whenever he would come home that Dick would be waiting there laughing at how he actually thought he was dead. And right now he would give anything to see his son again.

"Woah!" came a surprised yelp as someone collided with him causing him to stumble back while the other fell to the floor. He looked down to see a boy around 16 with unruly dirty blonde hair and dark grayish-green eyes. The kid looked at him with panick but quickly covered it, almost fast enough for him to miss it. Almost.

He stuck a hand out to help the kid up which he took. "Thanks" he mumbled. He looked slightly embarrased "Sorry, about running into you. I was kinda in a hurry; wasn't really paying attention."

Bruce smiled politely "Don't worry about it. I should be saying sorry, I wasn't really paying attention either." The kid smiled at him, though he could tell it was a little strained. "So are you here to see the show? Because if you are you're a little early." he said indicating with his hands the partially empty fair grounds, only the circus people getting ready for the show.

His face turned serious at the thought of why he was here "Actually I was hoping I could talk to Mr. Haly. I have some important... news to tell him."

"Oh, ok. That was actually why I was in a hurry. You can come with me if you would like." Bruce nodded and they started walking in an uncomfortable silence. For some reason the boy seemed familiar, like he should know him but he didn't remember ever seeing the kid in his life. He look at the kid from the corner of his eye to see the slight nervousness in his face. In order to brake the awkward silence he decided to talk to the boy.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bruce Wayne." He stuck his hand out for a handshake. The boy shook it with a small smile on his face "Logan." Bruce smiled "So, I'm guessing you work here?" Logan nodded "Yah, I'm the circus' trapeze artist." Bruce looked impressed "Really, well maybe I'll have to stay and watch." Logan smiled a little, though it looked uncertain. "Yah, that woud be... great." he said uneasily.

"Logan!" both looked over to see Mr. Haly rounding the corner "Ah, there you are!" he said when he saw him. "Did you get all the animals prepared for the show?" he asked. Logan nodded "Yes, sir." "Good, now why don't you go and practice on the trapeze for a bit." Logan nodded and ran off towards the big-top. Mr. Haly turned to look at Bruce. "Ah, Mr. Wayne what a pleasant surprise!" he stuck his hand out for a handshake which he took. "Are you hear to see the show?" Bruce looked slightly nervous. He really didn't want to tell him this. "No, Mr. Haly that's not why I'm here. It's about Richard." Mr. Haly lost his smile. "What's the matter? Is he alright?" his asked worriedly.

"Well, you see. There was an... accident about 3 months ago-" "But you said that he was journeing around the world?" he cut in. "Yes, well that wasn't the truth." he stopped, not sure how to say this. "You see Richard... Richard h-he..." He sighed willing himself to not break down. "He's gone Mr. Haly."

"W-what do you mean he's gone?" he asked. Bruce took a deep breath, this was going to be hard. "You see... Richard... he went out to the cliffs in Gotham... and-well...he-he slipped..." he said not sure how to say it.

"Your lying." Bruce looked at him surprised. "Richard is a professional performer. He's been on the highwire since he was born. He didn't slip." he looked at him with deep saddness "He jumped didn't he?" he whispered, heartbroken.

"Yes." he whispered just as heartbroken. This was all his fault. If only he had loved the boy more; kept his promise to him that he would always be there, then he would still be alive, laughing and smiling like he was known for. But, they didn't really know the real him now did they?

"Thank you Mr. Wayne, for telling me." Mr. Haly looked at him with deep sadness in his eyes, they were glistening with tears. Bruce just nodded his head. He shouldn't have been thanking him, he was the reason he was gone, but he kept his mouth shut.

"I should go tell the rest of the circus. They need to know as well." Mr. Haly looked at him. "You should stay for the show. It's going to be in tribute to Richard. He deserves it. For all he's done, whether it be in the day or night." Bruce was surprised, how did he know? He shook it off. He should have guessed he would have known it was him. He has known the boy since he was born. "I think I will." he promised.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's show we tribute it to someone very special to us. He has given this circus a brightness that could not be matched, and now we will honour him in tonights show!" The circus was absolutely amazing that night; all of the performers worked better than they ever had before. All in honour to the boy the saw as one of their own. The crowd was going absolutely balistic.

Then came the last act of the night. The Trapeze.

"And now we give you the act you have all been waiting for. Young Logan here will be doing a very special tribute to the Flying Graysons, who had insprired him to begin his life on the trapeze." The music started playing, while he leaped off of the trapeze. The crowd was absolutley mezmerized. The _ooo'd_ and _awww'd_ as he preformed death defying stunts, and gasped as he did the impossible. He moved with grace and beauty that wasn't even human. It was as if he was defying gravity itself; like he was flying.

Bruce was stunned. He had only seen one person move like that, and that was Richard, but he was gone, right? Well... they didn't find his body, but... he was gone.

Besides he didn't even look like Richard. He kept on telling himself. But then why did it seem like he knew him? Why did he move just like him?

It was at this time that Logan was getting ready to perform his special move. A quadruplet flip, the hardest move to perform. The crowd gasped when he performed it, and broke into a loud roar of applause when he performed it perfectly. He made it seem like it was as easy as breathing.

Now Bruce was speachless. Only three people could ever perform such a move, and that was the late Mary, John, and Richard Grayson. His eyes started to glisten with tears. Was it really him?

No. That was not him. His mind kept telling him, but then why did his heart say it was?

* * *

Bruce walked out of the circue tent in a slight daze, his mind working a mile a minute. He kept throwing theories around about how that wasn't him, but he just kept on coming to the same thing. So there was only one thing to do. Ask. So he decided to find him.

It took him a good ten minutes but he finally found him. He was playing with a enormous gray elephant. It kept on grabbing him with its long trunk and throwing him up in air only to catch him at the last second. Logan was laughing so much his face was turning red. Though whether it was because he was being held upside down or because he was laughing so hard he would never know. He didn't feel like ruining his fun so he stood by the entrance. His laugh reminded him of Richards, though it sounded much happier. It was such a carefree sound.

Logan finaly took notice of his presence. "Ok, Sitcka put me down!" He laughed. The elephant did so though it seemed begrudgingly. Once he was done laughing he walked over to him. "Hello, Mr. Wayne is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions. If you don't mind?" Bruce asked, for some reason he was nervous. Logan looked a little confused but agreed. "Shoot." he said.

"Well you see I was wondering, have you ever met Richard Grayson?" Bruce asked. He decided he would start with something simple.

"You mean Richard Grayson of the Flying Graysons? Your ward?" Logan asked confused. Bruce felt a paing in his chest. He was not his ward, he was his son.

"Yes. You see you and Richard have the same type of style while performing, and you're both around the same age, so I was wondering if you and him ever met." Bruce asked, he was trying to make this sound believable though he didn't know why. He was always so good at this, yet for some reason he just couldn't seem to get it right. Just like how he could never lie to Richard.

Logan shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, but I've never met him before. Why do you ask?" Logan looked at him, his eyes narrowed slightly in curiosity.

"I was just wondering if you were an old friend of his." Bruce said. Logan gave him a sad smile "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne. It would have been a pleasure to meet him, but I'm afraid I haven't." Seeing that talking about this made him seem sad, Logan decided to change the subject. "So, did you enjoy the show?"

Bruce, glad they were off the subject, responded "Yes, it was quite the show. I was very impressed with your skill on the trapeze."

Logan smiled, a true happy smile, "Thank you Mr. Wayne. Going on the trapeze isn't even a job to me. It's my life. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't do this." he looked around fondly.

"How long have you been at it?" Bruce asked genuily curious.

"Well, I've been doing acrobatics since forever, but being on the trapeze, I've been doing it for around... 8 years or so." Logan said, in deep thought.

Bruce was shocked. 8 years? He had never even heard of the kid, and with his skill he could very well be the greatest trapezeist in the world. "But you've never even been talked about on the news or anything. And with your skill I would have thought the media would be all over you."

Richard looked at him "Well I haven't always been in the circus. I would travel around with a small group of people and we would set up for a day and be gone before any one could get a thing about us. We didn't really like the spot light."

Bruce nodded in understanding. He didn't like to be in the spot light either. "Well, I should be getting back now. Got to help with shutting down." Logan said. Bruce nodded and stuck his hand out for a handshake. "I should be heading back home also." Logan shook his hand, and smiled, a true, happy smile. "It was nice meeting you." Bruce smiled "You too."

Bruce walked out of the tent and to his car. For some reason talking to Logan brought him... peace. Like a huge burden was taken off of his heart. The burden that came when Richard had left. It was strange to say the least. It felt like he had known him for years yet had only met him for minutes. He had this weird urge to just tell him everything. For some reason he trusted him. Something that people didn't come across easily. Having his trust. Then it hit him.

And for the first time in a long time he laughed. A true and happy laugh. Not a fake one, but the ones that only Richard could bring out.

And only Richard.

* * *

Logan got back to his own personal room clearly exhausted. He didn't need to sleep much, but when you go for 4 days with only 5 hours of sleep you tend to get a little tired. First though he needed a shower. He walked into his small bathroom, and took off his clothes till he had nothing on but his boxers and...

... his glamour charm.

He looked at the face of Logan in the mirror. He had a muscular yet lean build that came from years of training either from acrobatics... or other activites. He had unruly dirty blonde hair that fell into his dark grayish-green eyes. They held a lightness that hadn't been there in a long time. He was happy again being back here with the people he had known for the first eight and a half years of his life. They were his family. His parents may not be there but that was ok wit him now. He finaly figuered out how foolish he had been to hate them and blame them for his misery. He had been angry at them for leaving him, but he knew now that it was not there choice. They had loved him, and to think that they didn't care for him had been idiotic.

Then he thought about them. Bruce, Diana, Dinah, Oliver, Barry, Clark, Kaldur, Artemis, Meagan, Connor, and Wally. He was not angry at them anymore, but he also didn't regret doing what he did. Sure, there were times where he caught himself day dreaming about days he had spent with them, but then he remembered how happy he was here. This was the happiest he had been in such a long time, so long that he was scared the first time when he had felt it. Then he had met Bruce again. He could tell how deeply sad Bruce was, I mean he thought his son had committed suicide and was dead. Who wouldn't be? And then he must feel guilty, thinking that the reason he had jumped was because of him. It was, but only partially. He hadn't jumped to die, he jumped because he just didn't want to be there anymore. And being here, he realized how good of a descision it had been.

Was it cruel? Yes, but he didn't care anymore. Was it also cruel that he hadn't told the circus who he really was? Yes, but he would. He just needed the perfect moment to do so. Bruce telling Haly and Haly telling most of the circus (the ones that had known him) that he was dead brought the date of telling them closer, but it would have to do.

And maybe, one day, he would tell Bruce, Diana, Dinah, Oliver, Barry, Clark, Kaldur, Artemis, Meagan, Connor, and Wally that he was still alive; that he was the happiest he had ever been being back in the circus. That he didn't blame them; that he wasn't angry either. That he forgave them.

One day, but not today.

Because today Dick Grayson was dead, and Logan had taken his place, but he wouldn't change a thing.

He would take all that heartache, tears, and pain again if it got him here. Because now he was truly at peace, and he was letting his true talent know.

He was finally flying again.

* * *

**A/N: I did It! I hope you all have liked this story. It brought me happiness writing it and getting reviews. I know, he didn't turn into Nightwing, but I liked this idea much better, and I hope you guys did too. Oh and PLEASE listen to You Are by Colton Dixon becuase it gives you so much feels for this chapter, and it was how I got insperation for writing this last chapter. **

**Anyways, PEACE!**


End file.
